


Stupid Head Jensen

by compo67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Belly Kink, Bottom Jared, Come Marking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Kink Meme, Kinks, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Jensen, Pregnant Jared, Pregnant Sex, Self-Lubrication, Squirting, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Kink Meme May 2015: Write 5 kinks of any kind within one fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Head Jensen

Jensen has known Jared since they were kids climbing trees.

The first time Jensen kissed Jared, he was slapped in the face and called a stupid head. Jared was six, Jensen was ten. The second time Jensen kissed Jared, he was shoved and called an even stupider head. Jared was thirteen.

The first time Jared kissed Jensen, they were sitting on the edge of a water fountain at the park near Jensen's dorm. Jensen threw his arms up to celebrate his victory. Jared pushed him into the water.

Four years later, Jensen is twenty-two and crazy stupid in love. This is the kind of love where he hears angels sing every time Jared smiles. And since Jared often resembles a floppy puppy, angels sing quite often. Angels. Honest to god--fucking angels.

Though Jared made the decision to go to the same college as Jensen, he also decided to major in Engineering. As a Philosophy major, Jensen continuously tries to forgive Jared for his decision to go into a career field that actually matters and pays well.

He is also trying his best to forgive Jared for eating all of his Popsicles in the middle of July.

It's five days past Jared's due date.

"So you have to let me eat everything," he informs Jensen, holding a cherry Popsicle in one hand and a carton of fried rice in the other.

Clothes have become an issue in recent weeks. Nothing really fits someone eating for five, and if it does, it is often tarp-like. Jared would walk around naked, but he's cranked up the air conditioning and there are times when he's cold.

Today, he's in black basketball shorts that are tied to his hips, and a black v-neck shirt stretched over the largest, widest part of him.

Jensen sets down the groceries in his arms and gently places his hands over the expanse of Jared's belly.

"How's everyone?" he murmurs, rubbing his hands in circles.

"Tired," his mate replies with a sigh. "We would all like this over with now. Preferably with no pain. I close my eyes and then they pop out, right? That's how this works?"

"Oh, yeah," Jensen laughs. "Then they raise themselves. They even change their own diapers."

For the first year of their lives, all four children will have a stay at home parent: Jensen. He can't wait.

In this moment, however, he feels a kick from someone very intent on staying put in their present location. Jared winces and sets down his food. He wraps his arms around Jensen's neck and pulls them in for a kiss.

Soft and sweet, their lips meet.

Jared tugs on Jensen's bottom lip.

"Bring my Popsicle," he whispers, and leaves the kitchen. He pauses at the doorway for just a second, looking over his shoulder with a smile.

There are the angels.

Jensen can't move fast enough.

 

Over the dresser, Jared is spread open.

His pert, generous ass reveals a pink, wet, tightly furled muscle. It twitches the moment Jensen kneels down. He holds Jared open with careful hands. It's amazing what Jared's body can do. After a few heated licks, the muscle responds, pushing out warm, tributaries that flow with fervor as Jensen works his tongue past initial resistance.

Above him, Jared sighs. His thighs tremble at the sound of Jensen's increased motions.

Lick, slurp, lick.

Twist, turn, lick, lick, lick.

Rivers drip down, thick and sticky on Jensen's chin, all over his mouth. When his tongue curls over a sensitive area, a deluge pushes out, the waves of it crash against his eager mouth. What he doesn't taste courses down to coat his throat. Jared pushes back, angling his hips, shuddering when he lets out another heavy push of slick.

Jensen feels his mate from the inside. Two fingers join the steady slurp of his mouth. Jared clenches tight, the muscle fluttering, and he lets out a long moan. Wet. Dripping, messy, and squelching kind of wet.

From the heave and shiver of Jared's belly, and the pressure over Jensen's fingers, there is a desperate need. Jensen seeks out the need, curling his fingers to match the movement of his tongue, pushing down on a bundle of nerves that causes the rivers to run strong into oceans. Every push and curl echoes--sticky and sweet.

What ends this is another sound, audible to Jensen through his work. Jared slurps on the Popsicle. Jensen can't see it, but hearing it is enough.

To the sound of Jared finishing the Popsicle, Jensen withdraws his tongue. He slides his fingers in as deep as they go and adds another. Jared takes it beautifully, his cock jumps and slick coats the way. Moaning over the Popsicle, Jared pushes his hips back as Jensen adds a fourth finger.

Jensen nudges Jared's legs open a fraction more. Jared hiccups at the deep push Jensen gives. Slick pours out of the greedy muscle that pulls Jensen in, begging for more. With a few forward motions of his fingers, Jared's breathing changes. He gives a warning with a clench, slick gushing out, covering Jensen's palm.

Taking great care, Jensen answers the warning. He folds his fingers and presses his thumb inside, slow, cautious. The muscle begins to expand. Jared's belly shakes. Jensen can see the crimson underside of it, stretch marks wide and unending.

The large, visible proof of his mate's fertility stirs something dark inside Jensen. Jared is heavy with his children--their family.

One crest of thick slick eases the muscle over Jensen's palm. Jared gasps. He stands against the dresser, letting out desperate moans. His hips flinch, and he tenses up, closing and clamping down against Jensen. Slow, Jared means to say, slow, slow, slow.

This is never to be rushed.

Jensen places a kiss over Jared's ass. With his left hand, he reaches under and strokes Jared's cock. The head of it twitches and Jared lets out a small, hushed moan. The muscle works at its own pace, relaxing with every passing second and the firm, long strokes of Jensen's hand over Jared's cock. On an exhale, Jensen turns his right hand in a semi-circle. Slick is thicker now, and a river of it pushes out following a shudder. Jared breathes out and tentatively rocks back.

Pink and stretched wide, the muscle moves over Jensen's palm and settles around his wrist. Jared reaches back with his left hand and grabs a tuft of Jensen's hair, vibrating with pleasure, filled to the brim, adjusting to the exquisite stretch and burn Jensen's fist has created.

Relaxed, Jared yields control.

Jensen takes it.

The muscle is strong and responsive. Every move Jensen makes creates a ripple effect. Jared moans on every rotation, every firm push that presses Jensen deeper inside sultry, velvet heat.

Watching his hand disappear inside his mate--stuffing him full, pushing him to a delicious brink--was enough to make his knot pop. Now, moving his hand in small, controlled circles, pressure builds in his knot.

Slick continues to build around his wrist, dripping out in lush, pearly streams. Jared works his hips in rhythmic time with Jensen, his belly swinging from the motion, holding himself up with both hands on the dresser. A current gathers deeper than Jensen's fist reaches. With every twist of his wrist he draws it near. Jared begins to scream now, feeling the rise of something profound. Jensen works his hand faster, the motions rougher, and focuses pressure over fiery neves.

The first squirt of slick is short. Jensen nearly misses it. The second is longer, though still thin. Jensen adjusts the pressure of his fist and balances out their energies. He takes what Jared gives and returns it times two.

Screaming, Jared comes in two long streams of gushing, sticky sprays. The sound of it on the floor spurs Jensen to reenact it. He glides his fist over the right area and bears down, rocking forward, squeezing another half inch of his wrist inside.

"Out!" Jared cries. "Pull out! Oh... fuck!"

Jensen can't and won't.

It embarrasses Jared how much come sprays out of him every time.

Another orgasm fastens itself to Jared's hips and bites down. He comes in one drenching gush from his ass and three spurts of come from his cock that stripe his heaving, wide and heavy middle.

In the minute after Jared's last orgasm, Jensen pulls out. He takes his time, runs his free hand over the small of Jared's back, and listens to the squelch and give of the sloppy, drenched muscle.

He allows Jared time to adjust to every inch of his exit. Jared works with him halfway through, putting muscles to work that have gotten a beneficial stretch to them before another desirable event. He pushes out the widest part of Jensen's hand and moans with a shiver.

Out, Jensen flexes his hand and grabs a clean towel. He doesn't touch the gaping hole right away. Instead, he wipes his hands clean and stands, cock bobbing as he moves, an ache inside him pent up.

Jared sighs. He smiles, and rests against Jensen's chest.

Their lips meet again a moment later. Jared tastes himself on Jensen still. Jensen kisses each tantalizing dimple and slips their hands together.

"You okay?" Jensen asks, kissing Jared's flushed cheek. He can read Jared's body language better than anyone, but a verbal confirmation from his mate is gold.

Nodding, Jared murmurs, "Yeah. Just... wow."

"Wow like I'm a sex god wow? Or wow that was awful wow?"

"More the first one," Jared laughs. "But don't get cocky." He bumps his middle against Jensen's and looks down at Jensen's knot. "Oh, looks like I spoke too soon."

Tender and affectionate, Jared clasps his hand over the base of Jensen's cock, slipping his fingers over the swollen knot below. The delicate friction rekindles the burn in Jensen's senses. His hands wander back to Jared's ass to give him several firm gropes.

Their arrangement pours out a melody only they understand, as mates and partners. Every riff and chord and pluck of new and familiar notes strikes something primal. It mixes and lingers with the darkness Jensen feels in the weight of his knot, which swells as Jared pushes him down on the bed.

Straddled over Jensen's thighs, Jared lines up the center of his belly with Jensen's cock. He grips the bloated head and presses it against a soft and vulnerable part of him.

The round, wide, striped mound of Jared against Jensen's cock switches something on in his knot.

His.

This sumptuous, fertile, alluring omega is his, and these children are theirs.

Jared lets out a moan, moving his middle flush with Jensen's cock, slapping the head over the wide expanse of his belly. Jensen's scent leaves a mark with each back and forth motion, every tremulous rock and roll. This is only the delicious build up to something more permanent.

Hazel eyes look up, chased with a smirk.

Elegant fingers move away from Jensen's cock and over to the gentle rise and bulge of Jared's chest. Fingertips graze over pink, tight peaks, massaging, rolling, pinching to draw out the slightest hint of pain.

Leaning over, Jared milks himself over Jensen's cock, making it wet, slick, and sleek. The head twitches. Pressure culminates in Jensen's hips and leads out to his hands. He slides his hands over Jared's and works with him, adding more force. Jared mewls. Milk streams out with the hint of a squeeze--easy and generous.

Jensen can't get deep enough with Jared riding him. And Jared dislikes being on his side. Neither of them likes being on all fours either.

Holding his belly, Jared moves off of Jensen. As soon as Jared is secure on the bed, Jensen moves to adjust a small pile of pillows. He hauls Jared up, despite a squeal not to do so, and places him down gently, hips over the pillows.

His mate is laid out, heavy with his children, wet already between his legs, waiting for Jensen's knot.

Jensen strokes himself twice, then runs his hands over the large mound between them. Jared's eyes flutter.

Holding himself steady there, mindful of the pressure, Jensen pushes the head of his cock against Jared's clenching entrance. He slips in with a loud squelch; Jared's legs buck and noises from the back of his throat escape. Easing forward, Jensen rocks the head in and out, teasing, lifting Jared's thighs.

After a minute of torture, Jared smacks Jensen's hands. He huffs out choice words and begins to pull away.

"No," Jensen rumbles. He pulls Jared back, hauling their hips closer, sliding in three inches all at once. "Mine."

More than these seconds, he doesn't allow for adjustment this time. Jared takes him in one long stroke, until their hips are fused and Jensen meets the underside of Jared's belly.

Gasping, Jared's eyes roll back and his legs stretch out. A shiver courses through him, slick pushes out, and he trembles for Jensen. Their bed creaks with their tumultuous movement, the headboard crashing against the wall the closer Jensen's knot gets to the gushing, sweltering muscle beneath.

His.

Mine.

"Yours," Jared cries out. "Yours, Jen, always."

The hard, aching length of Jensen dives down, down, down into the spasming, clenching heat of his mate. Jared takes every inch, open and beautiful. The higher Jensen angles them, the better the give and take.

Jensen's hands never leave Jared's belly. He rubs circles over it, grips the sides, and obeys the pulse of his knot. Jared keeps his hands over Jensen's this time, clinging as he screams, his legs open and slick streaming out.

Pounding, driving into Jared, Jensen works him open. His knot is larger than his fist.

He's going to take care of them.

Always.

Jared comes, curling up, face scrunched, shouting and crying. His hips roll, accepting each rough fuck and push of Jensen's cock and knot, buried deep. He comes over both, milk leaking out of each nipple, his rosy mouth open in a scream. Jensen watches Jared's every muscle twitch and feels the snap of their self control.

Jensen's heart beats at its fastest, matching the intensity of his hips. His knot swells and his cock begins to spasm. He holds Jared down by his belly and ruts, fucking without rhythm, only instinctive, heated, desperate movement.

He comes in large, heavy loads, filling Jared up. Jared comes again at the messy feel of it, adding to the surging flood.

Jensen can't think through much at this moment. His body moves through what is necessary. Pleasure spikes through him even as he withdraws his knot as soon as it deflates enough not to hurt his mate.

Slipped out of Jared, Jensen misses the squeeze of him.

But this is just as satisfying.

Jared reaches down to place his hand over Jensen's again, this time, over Jensen's cock. With his knot pressed hard against the underside of Jared's belly, Jensen comes again.

Thick ropes of come lace over Jared's middle, reaching up to the delicate swell of his chest.

They stroke until Jensen winces and inhales sharply. However, he doesn't push Jared's hand away.

Jared milks him for every drop, cooing softly, long eyelashes fluttering.

His.

Jensen kisses Jared, leaning down, the both of them trembling.

Jared bumps their noses together.

Their heartbeats slow.

Jensen brought home cake and more Popsicles.

They can rest here all night. Jensen will clean them up and...

"Jen," his mate whispers into his cheek. "Get up."

"What? Why?"

"My water's about to break."

Two minutes later, it does.

An hour after that, Jensen tries to kiss Jared. They have ten hours of labor ahead of them.

Jared shoves Jensen and calls him the biggest, stupidest head to ever fucking live. But a few seconds right after, he brings Jensen back to him, close and secure. 

There is no rest for anyone after.

And that's okay with Jensen.

**Author's Note:**

> phew! flexing my kink muscles with this one! 
> 
> i hope you've all enjoyed this. XD it was terribly fun to write. this is my first time writing a fisting kink--i think. 
> 
> now to go to work... somehow. my brain is a bit shot. 
> 
> also, this is unbeta'ed so excuse any mistakes.


End file.
